


Put All of Your Anger On

by Stegaysaurus



Series: Alexander Hamilslut [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, a little dirty talk, but again only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Burr was more than a little pissed when he was roused from his slumber by an insistent pounding on the door. He was approaching livid when he glanced at the clock and saw a red 4:29 glaring back at him. The realization that there could only be one person with the gall to come to his home and bang on his door at four in the fucking morning set a fire in his veins.





	Put All of Your Anger On

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!sorry this is late, my wifi went out and is still being pretty weird, but i'm hoping it'll all work! happy independence day for all you americans, and happy july fourth for all non-americans  <3

Burr was more than a little pissed when he was roused from his slumber by an insistent pounding on the door. He was approaching livid when he glanced at the clock and saw a red  **4:29** glaring back at him. The realization that there could only be one person with the gall to come to his  _ home _ and  _ bang on his door at four in the fucking morning _ set a fire in his veins.

 

He slipped out of bed, feeling exhaustion weigh on his eyelids as he slipped on his robe and stomped out of his room and towards the front door. The silk cloth swept out behind him dramatically, fueling the blaze building inside of him. He swung open the front door, a barb on the tip of his tongue. His mind was wiped blank, however, at the sight of a clearly well fucked and still horny Alexander Hamilton.

 

“Aaron Burr, sir,” Alex purred, stepping into Aaron’s personal space.

 

“Alexander,” Aaron sneered, “you look like you’ve had quite the night.”

 

Alex batted his lashes innocently, pressing himself against Burr. “I was hoping you’d make it even better.”

 

The thought of rejecting Hamilton crossed his mind, pushing him away and slamming the door in his face. After all, what had Alexander done for him recently? Pissed him off and shot him down anytime he tried to speak at a meeting. He should’ve kicked him out, should’ve told him to piss off and go back to bed, but when Alexander Hamilton turns up on your doorstep asking for a fuck...well, you just don’t say  _ no _ .

 

He gripped the collar of Alex’s shirt, yanking him into a brutal kiss. He turned them easily, dragging Alexander inside his house and kicking the door shut behind them. Alex groaned as he was pressed into the wall, relishing the rough treatment. Sure, he’d been getting fucked hard all night, but none were very  _ angry _ , not like Aaron clearly was. Teeth sunk into his bottom lip, dragging a whimper from him as hungry hands slid up under his shirt.

 

He rushed to remove the clothing, tossing it on the floor before he was dragged further into the house. He was rather rudely turned and positioned on the bed, barely getting a moment to breath before his chest was pressed flush against the still warm blankets, his ass in the air. Aaron’s hands were anything but gentle as they shoved his pants down his thighs, crawling on the bed behind him. He shivered as his cheeks were spread, abused hole clenching against the chilly air of the room. Aaron chuckled behind him, pressing his thumb in.

 

“Such a slut, Alexander. I would’ve eaten you out if you weren’t dripping cum,” he purred darkly. “Who was it? Jefferson? Laurens?”

 

Alex barely managed a shaky nod, breathless as he spoke. “L-Laurens and Lafayette. Thomas wore a condom.”

 

Aaron hummed, sliding off his robe and pajama pants before plastering himself along the smaller man’s back. He tangled his hand in Alex’s hair, yanking his head back sharply and sinking his teeth into the juncture of his jaw and neck. A mark was sucked there, adding to the slowly growing collection.

 

Alex trembled under Aaron’s hands, letting out a whine when manicured nails scraped roughly down his side. He felt Aaron’s thick head nudge his whole, eyes fluttering shut as he spread his legs farther. Aaron’s weight disappeared from his back as he pressed in without preamble, relying on the cum and lube that Alex was already dripping with to ease the way. Alex let out a desperate moan as he was stretched, Aaron being just the slightest bit thicker than any of the others so far. He gripped the sheets, eyes rolling back as his hair was yanked.

 

“F-fuck, Burr, I-I,” he stuttered helplessly, grinding back in an attempt to get Aaron to  _ move _ , damnit.

 

“Beg,” Burr growled, free hand holding Alex’s hip in a bruising grip.

 

The voice sent a delicious shiver down Alex’s spine, pulling a greedy whimper from him as he searched for words.

 

“Pl-Please, fuck me, I need it, I need you, destroy me, Aaron, I bet you can’t make this the last stop of the night,” Alex babbled, smirking when the hand in his hair tightened.

 

His smirk was quickly wiped away as Aaron started a bruising pace. Where there was heat and some form of intimacy with the others, Burr was pure frustration. He basked in his ability to have Alex panting his name between broken, helpless moans. The smaller man shook beneath him, toes curling and fingers tugging the sheets until one corner popped off. He was at Aaron’s mercy, eyes rolling back as he was yanked back to meet every harsh thrust. He squeezed his eyes shut, relishing the physical sensations of being fucked like this.

 

Aaron shifted ever so slightly, wrenching Alex’s head back by his hair. Alex’s eyes popped open, going wide as he screamed Aaron’s name. Ecstasy sparked along every inch of his skin as his prostate was hit over and over and over, back bowing as he tried to prevent himself from squirming too much.

 

“Right there, right there, fuck, Jesus, Burr,” Alex keened, neck arched uncomfortably as Aaron tugged on his hair.

 

A hand came down on his ass, the smack resounding through the room and leaving a stinging handprint. Aaron took his greedy moan as permission, spanking him with more force. His ass stung, red tinting the tanned skin as he was dragged back with every brutal thrust. His whole body blazed with the rapture of being used, climax creeping up on him until the world stuttered to a stop around him. He jerked and shuddered, lifting his hand and biting his palm to muffle the noises pouring out of his with reckless abandon.

 

He felt Aaron pull out quickly, stripes of heat painting his lower back as the man’s low groan broke through the euphoric haze. His torso collapsed against the bed as his hair was released, thighs shuddering with the effort of keeping him up.

 

“Holy fuck,” he breathed as soon as he got his breath back.

 

His cheeks were spread, a thumb pressing against his hole in the repeat of an action done not long ago.

 

“You’re a good boy,” Aaron murmured, barely pressing his thumb in before pulling away.

 

Fingertips drifted over what was no doubt a glowing handprint on his ass, down his trembling thigh. Alex whimpered, shifting back in preparation for more. He heard a chuckle and the quiet  _ shuf shuf _ of tissues being pulled from a box before his back was being wiped clean lazily. He let out a disappointed huff, slowly getting to his feet. His lower back protested the movement, foreshadowing a difficult few days of walking at the very least.

 

“Who’s next?” Burr asked gruffly, flopping onto the mattress lazily.

 

“Hm, Madison or Washington. Haven’t decided yet,” Alex responded, tugging his pants up.

 

Aaron just hummed, eyebrows raising as Alex crawled into his lap. He leaned down so their faces were inches apart, grinning as Aaron gripped his hips loosely. He nipped playfully at Aaron’s bottom lip, letting out a smug little chuckle when the man’s breath caught. He nudged their noses together, rolling his hips slowly. Aaron, catching onto where this would lead, tilted his head back and away and shoved Alex straight off the bed.

 

“Goodbye, Alexander,” he sighed, rolling his eyes exasperatedly.

 

Alex’s head popped up over the edge of the bed, a pout on his face. “Rude, Burr.”

 

Aaron chuckled, admiring the marks that littered Alex’s skin as he looked around the room. Bruises in the shape of fingerprints dotted his hips, and there was no doubt that he could point out exactly caused what marks. Little red marks were scattered about his neck amongst the four darker marks that had been left.

 

“You sure you aren’t getting tired?” Aaron questioned casually.

 

Alexander was a machine, no doubt, never getting more rest than he needed to continue working, but the fact that he was still on his feet after two let alone four men was shocking. Alex just gave him a cocky little smirk, slipping out the door.

 

“Goodnight, Burr-bear!”


End file.
